Crazy Days
by LadyKarma18
Summary: If you were reborn into an anime world you would at least expect there to be some kind of CLUE right? So when Fiore started receiving letters from a Sawada Tsunayoshi she just shrugged. Too bad it came back to haunt her. Bday present for Dae of the Past


**Summary**: if you were reborn into an anime world you would at least expect there to be some kind of CLUE right? So when Fiore started receiving letters from a Sawada Tsunayoshi she just shrugged. Too bad it came back to haunt her.

**This is a bday fic for Dae of the Past! I'm do sorry it's so late.**

**Prompt:** OC SI that becomes pen pals with Tsuna

The majority of this is just the exchange of letters between my OC Fiore and Tsuna until the end. That's when things get interesting.

**Not Beta'd**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR, though it would be nice.

~~  
Fiore Delacour sighed as she retrieved the mail. She was bored, so very _very_ bored.

When she woke up seven years ago she thought this life would be better.

Yup, life. Eight years ago to her was a completely different life time. Back then she was known as Sarah Autumns, fifteen years old and ready to take the world by storm in a few years. Only that never happened. Instead she died, by a drunk driver. Of all the cliché deaths she could have picked, it was _that_ one that happened.

It was very disappointing. And unwanted. She had plans, really big plans. Sarah was going to take the medical field by storms, changing the face and practice of medicine forever. Instead she woke up screaming between a strangers legs covered in the most disgusting fluid imaginable-she's pretty sure some of it went into her mouth!- and here's the kicker, she was a baby. A new born, freshly birthed baby. All her plans, her future, her hopes and dreams destroyed.

That first year she is not ashamed to admit that she was a demon to her mother. And she really didn't like her new name either. Fiore just seemed so old fashioned.

Her new mother was Alv Delacour, and she was very beautiful. She had long blonde hair that looked like spun gold and crystal clear blue eyes and a pale complexion.

Fiore really looked nothing like her mother, and had she not been completely aware at her birth she would have suspected adoption. Fiore could only guess that things like her facial bone structure came from her non existent father.

She had albinism. Instead of inheriting her mothers blond hair she got white hair and instead of those gorgeous blue eyes she got red. With her pale skin that made her look like a ghost, Fiore looked like a demon.

Her father in this life wasn't around. The one time she asked her new mother where he was, she got this dreamy expression-which seriously creeped her out- and was told that he was off researching a cure, though for what she never said.

Fiore skimmed through the mail. Bill, bill, random propaganda, bill, letter to her, bill-wait, what?

She pulled out the envelope that had her name on it.

**Fiore Delacour**  
**17 Arago Boulevard**  
**Paris, France**  
**Xxxx-xxxx**

Looking at the return address, Fiore was surprised to see it was in Japanese, her limited skills in the foreign language coming in handy.

This must be from the pen pal system she signed up for in school a month ago. So her pen pal was from Japan.

She suddenly wasn't so bored anymore.

Placing the other envelopes on the kitchen table where her mother was sure to see it, Fiore opened the letter. It was a page long with choppy looking hiragana and katakana, the graphite slightly smeared.

There were few words that she could understand much to her annoyance. She had to boot up her computer and look for an online English-Japanese dictionary- cause heaven forbid there be a French-Japanese one, though she didn't mind since English was her first language technically- so that she could translate it.

When she finished it wasn't as she expected.

_Dear Penpal,_

_My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, though I like Tsuna over my full name since it just too long. I am 6 years old and in the first grade._

_I really don't know what to write but I asked okaa-chan and she said to tell you a little about myself and my dreams, my goals and things like that._

_I like watching cartoons, they are so cool. I really like the ones with the robots! How they transform from cars to giant robots that help protect people! When I grow up I want to be a robot too!_

_I live in Namimori with my kaa-chan. I love my kaa-chan very much. She cooks really really good food. My favorite is the Salisbury steak she makes sometimes. It makes me really happy when she makes it._

_I don't know what else I should put so I'm just going to end this ok._

_Sincerely,_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi_

She leaned back in her comfy chair, fingers crossed. That was...unexpected. Sawada Tsunayoshi, it's been a while since she read that name. In Fiore's previous life, during a particular stage in her early adolescence, she was an avid manga reader. One of the few mangas that she read was Katekyo Hitman Reborn. She never really got into it, her best friend Katherine was more into it. But after a few years of hearing about it one does tend to remember the main character.

What a strange coincidence that her pen pal would have that name. It brought about a feeling of nostalgia that Fiore has rarely felt since her rebirth. Fond memories of playing around with Kathy burst through her head.

Taking out a pen and paper, along with her handy online translator, Fiore got to work replying to Tsunayoshi. This should at least alleviate her boredom for a while.

From what she remembers the manga isn't published for a few more years, so why doesn't she have some fun with this?

_Dear Tsuna,_

_When I got your letter I was very surprised. I just signed up for the pen pal system last week at school. I never expected to get a Japanese pen pal though I'm glad I did. It's interesting and different._

_I am Fiore Delacour, or by your culture Delacour Fiore. I am 7 years old and am in the second grade. That makes me your senpai-that's how you say it right?_

_Being a robot sounds nice, but it's not plausible. A human can't be a machine unless they become an android, and I don't think you want to become an android do you?_

_I want to be a doctor when I grow up. Biological science is my calling, and helping people sounds nice. The paycheck isn't too bad either._

_I live in France, you might have heard of it as the country of love. If you ever fall in love, please don't come here to propose or anything like that. We have enough proposals of our own as well as foreign ones that they really are not as celebrated here anymore. Too much excitement for one thing tends to make it go sour._

_I live with my mother as well. Though she's a horrible cook. I'm jealous Tsuna, I have to cook my own meals if I want to eat anything. Take out gets disgusting after a while. I'm happy that I am at least a half way decent cook or I would starve._

_Your name is really funny. Lately I have been having drams of a teenager with your name being trained to be a mafia boss. The leader of the mafia organization that he's supposed to take over sends him a tutor who also happens to be a hitman. Tsunayoshi-the dream one not you- was friendless and really not much in the long run. His classmates even called him Dame-Tsuna because of how clumsy and useless he was, but after Reborn came he starts to gain friends and slowly gains confidence in himself._

_Japanese is hard but challenging. When I first opened your letter I didn't know what was written so I had to use a dictionary. Keep writing to me in Japanese, it is helping me learn the language._

_Sincerely,_

_Delacour Fiore_

Tsuna put the letter down with a beaming smile. She replied, the girl he had written to replied. He was so happy!

About a month ago one of the neighbors suggested to Okaa-San that Tsuna should join the local pen pal group and she thought it was a 'wonderful' idea.

At the time Tsuna didn't want to do it. He was already made fun of at school for always getting the answers wrong or falling down for no reason. He didn't want to get made fun of outside of Namimori too.

It was weird that Fiore-senpai had a dream about a boy with his name too. This Tsunayoshi was even like him too. Some people were starting to call him useless too and he didn't have any friends either. Tsuna wished someone would come like this Reborn person did for dream Tsunayoshi and help him too.

Tsunas eyes widened when he realized that senpai was barely learning to write Japanese. He pouted with the realization that she was already writing better than him.

First thing first. What did plausible mean? What was a hitman? City of love? What was a proposal?

Tsuna went down from his room to the kitchen where his mother was.

"Okaa-chan what's the city of love?" Tsuna asked his mother, who stopped cutting vegetable for the night's dinner and wiped her hands on her apron.

She smiled at him. "The city of love is a place where romance grows Tsu-kun. It's where kaa-Chan and tou-chan had their honeymoon" she answered dreamily.

Tsuna balked at the mention of his dad. His very absent and missing dad that he really didn't like. If all the answers were going to deal with tou-San then he didn't want to ask the rest.

"Is that the letter from your pen pal Tsu-kun?" Nana asked obvious to what was running through her sons head at the moment.

Tsuna nodded. "Yeah! Her names Deracore Fiore" he stuttered over her name as he couldn't pronounce it properly. "Okaa-san can I write her letter back?" He asked cutely, his eyes wide and sparkling. He ran off when she nodded.

Nana sighed happily at her son's enthusiasm for the letter. Listening to Akiko-chan four doors down was one if the best decisions she's made. Nana hasn't seen her son so happy in a long while.

Still...

Nana started giggling. What sort of impression could her son have made on his pen pal if she was talking about the city of love?

Tsuna chewed at the end of his pencil, a blank sheet of paper on the desk where he sat.

'What should I write?' He wondered. 'Maybe I should tell her more about myself?'

_Dear Delacour-senpai_ (he wrote her name using the romanji letters he was learning in class and the way she wrote her name in her letter),

_I got your letter. I am happy that you wrote back. I thought that you wouldn't._

_What is an android? And what's bad about being one? I was going to ask Okaa-chan but after hearing her answer my question about the city of love I think it's better if I ask you._

_You want to be a doctor that makes everyone's 'ouchies' go away? Isn't that going to be hard? What made you decide to be a doctor?_

_It's only me and Kaa-chan. And sometimes tou-San as well whenever he comes home. Dad works overseas and only comes home every couple of years. I don't like him. Kaa-chan cries when he's not here and looks so sad._

_I can't cook either, though I've never tried doing it. Is it hard? Maybe I can make something for kaa-chan so that she can take a break!_

_The Tsuna that you mentioned in your dreams sounds a lot like me. I don't have any friends either, and a lot of my classmates make fun of me cause I can't do anything right. Just yesterday Kensuke-kun pushed me into the mud and everyone started laughing. I told the teacher like kaa-chan told me to do if anything bad happens but sensei scolded me and said that I shouldn't be such a tattle tale. Was what I did wrong?_

_Sincerely,_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi_

If there was one thing that Fiore could not stand, it was bullies. People who thought they were better than others and abused people physically and emotionally regardless of age.

Her red eyes flashed with rage at the thought of Tsunas teacher. Isn't there an anti-bullying rule in Japan? What his teacher did was wrong. They should have stopped this Kensuke person after Tsuna told them what he did, not punish Tsuna.

While in her previous life bullies were a foreign concept to her, in this life it was the exact opposite. Due to her albinism she was written off as a freak by her classmates. She was excluded a lot from the other activities the kids her age group did. Her red eyes had even given her the moniker 'demon'. Added in her intelligence-she was almost an adult by the time she died, failing elementary school stuff would just be embarrassing- which resulted in her being called teachers pet, nerd and other derogatory terms. While it hurt at first-she's never been in this position before-Fiore eventually got used to it, ignoring the other students and the degrading jibes.

Fiore was rather amused that Tsuna seemed to have the same life as his fictional namesake. Who knows, maybe he could be a real life Sawada Tsunayoshi?

Yeah...right, like that could ever happen. What did she think this was, an anime?

While Fiore was no five star chef she was decent at cooking. So what could she teach a six year old how to make?

_Dear Tsuna,_

_What your teacher and classmate did was wrong. What they did is called bullying, and I'm pretty sure there are rules against things like that in school. You should tell your mother so that she could do something about it. If she doesn't, tell her bullying tends to lead to socially awkward or emotionally stunted teens and adults and may result in attempted suicide if things get really bad._

_I know what it feels like to get bullied. I was born with albinism, which means that I look different compared to other kids. I have white hair and really pale skin that looks translucent and red eyes. I'm often called a 'demon' by other kids and while it bothered me at first I've since grown used to it and ignore them. If they want to show their immaturity by displaying such childish insults then I will display my own maturity in retaliation and make them look like fools._

_Why wouldn't I write back? You are very silly to think I wouldn't._

_An android is a half human half robot hybrid. You wouldn't want to be one because anyone could hack you. That means that they could force you to do things you don't want to._

_I can cook, I'm just not that good at it. The easiest thing I can think of to cook is scrambled eggs. You crack open the eggs into a bowl-making sure you don't drop any of the shell- and the whisk the egg until it's yellow and fluffy. Then you pour it into a heated pan that has oil or butter in it and cook it. When the eggs turn completely solid you can put them on a plate and serve them. You can even make omelets with your favorite thing as a filling. I prefer cheese and sausage, bacon or hotdogs in mine. Sometimes I even add onions and tomatoes in it. I make some for my mom when she asks. She asks for the weirdest things to be put in hers. Yoghurt is by far the weirdest thing I've ever seen put into an omelet._

_It's only mom and I as well. My mom says that my dad is off researching for a cure but I don't know what he is trying to cure. I think he walked out on us. I guess dads just suck._

_Would you like to know more about Tsunayoshi?_

_Sincerely,_

_Delaour Fiore_

Tsuna put down the letter gently, his gold eyes wide. He didn't do anything wrong? It was senseis fault? Sempai was also bullied?

He was sitting at the kitchen table, his mom sipping tea. Tsuna was reluctant to follow Fiore-sempais advice, the fear of being called a tattle tale strong. And would telling her change anything? But senpai had gone through the trouble of helping him so he should at least follow through.

"Kaa-chan" Tsuna spoke up hesitantly, not sure if this was what he wanted to do. He wrung his hands together as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yes Tsu-kun?" Kaa-chan looked at him with open brown eyes and it all came bursting out. By the end of it Sawada Nana, who everyone would say couldn't even hurt a fly, looked murderous.

"Thank you for telling me this Tsu-kun" she said eventually after a few moments of absorbing what her son had said. She got up and hugged her son to her bosom, feeling him slightly shake as sobs started to overcome him.

Her sweet and gentle Tsu-kun had been hurt, had been bullied by those that were meant to protect him. Nana swore she would get to the bottom of this. No one hurt her son, nobody.

The next day Nana went to the schools principle. She told him what her son had said. Tanaka-sensei had tried to defend his employee but when Nana threatened a lawsuit he quickly backed down and fired the teacher.

It did help that a certain mother had called a certain CEDEF leader to update him on their son and that certain leader made a few calls to pressure the bastard that allowed something like this to happen to his precious son.

The school had a police officer come as a public speaker and told about how bullying was wrong and that if they do it they'll get in trouble.

Tsunas bullies stopped, not wanting to get in trouble with a police officer.

Tsuna was mostly obvious to these changes. He was busy reading the dictionary to understand what his friend had said in her letter and researching albinism.

(The kid had no idea what her suggestion and him following through had saved him from).

~~  
_Dear Fiore-senpai,_

_I did what you said I should do and told kaa-chan. I don't know what she did but everyone has stopped being mean to me. Kensuke-kun even apologized!_

_I looked up pictures if people with albinism to see what you look like. If you look like those people then you don't look scary at all. I don't think you could even be scary or mean! Just from these few letters I can tell that you are a nice person! And white is a very pretty color._

_I think being an android would be cool but I'll stick with staying the way I am._

_I tried making the omelet, I even got up earlier then kaa-chan to do it! It didn't turn out good. I got burned by the stove and kaa-chan came down the steps so it really wasn't a surprise. Kaa-chan said it was sweet if me to try and that next time I try to do it I should have her in the room with me. She even said she will teach me how to do it!_

_Your tou-san is researching for a cure? Does that mean he's a doctor as well? Are you going to be like him?_

_My tou-San is a construction worker I think. I don't really know for sure cause kaa-chan said he was with the stars. It's very confusing._

_Please tell me more about Tsunayoshi! With sugar and ice cream and cherries on top!_

_Sincerely,_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi_

_PS: kaa-chan wants to tell you something._

_Fiore-chan,_

_This is Tsunas mother. I just want to say thank you for telling Tsu-kun to tell me what's going on at school. If he hadn't I wouldn't have noticed until it was too late._

_Thank you for being Tsu-kuns friend._

_Sincerely,_

_Tsunas kaa-chan_

Fiore was still blushing as she put down the letter. She's never been called nice before, and the way Tsuna said it-her flush got even deeper.

She was happy that the bullying situation went away. The omelet situation was something she should have predicted though. Tsuna had practically admitted that he was a klutz. Maybe she could get some recipes from him? The only thing that Fiore knew how to make that was even slightly Asian was teriyaki, and that gets tiring after a while.

So he wanted to know more about Tsuna from the manga. Fiore was a bit reluctant to say more then she already had. When Katekyo Hitman Reborn came out Tsuna would undoubtedly be drawn to the anime that had a main character with the same name as he.

But then again, what harm could it do? Tsuna was half way around the world from her, and if he put two and two together it could mean trouble for her.

...She'll cross that bridge when she gets there.

Still, the situation with his father was strange. If Fiore didn't know better she would say that she was in the KHR anime as coincidences kept piling up.

"Who are you writing to Flower?" Alv came out of her office/lab, her white lab coat fluttering with every move she made. She was holding a clipboard in one hand and a pair of glasses in the other.

Flower was the nickname that Alv had in a rare moment of motherly affection called her and it stuck. It's usually what she called her. It was appropriate since the translation of her name did mean flower.

"My pen pal" Fiore answered, surprised to see her mother out. "Are you finished for the day maman?"

Alv wrapper her arm around Fiore's shoulders, leaning down to read the letter. She snorted when she saw it was Japanese and went to the fridge, pulling out a glass and pouring some tea in it.

"No, I'm just taking a break. Since when do you have a pen pal" Alv asked, taking a sip of her tea. She was leaning against the kitchen counter, her free hand crossed under her chest and her legs crossed over one another, her long blond hair free from her usual bun and flowing over her shoulder.

"I've had one for almost half a year now" Fiore answered she got up from her seat and started rummaging around the kitchen, pulling out food so that she could prep it for the night's dinner.

Alv watched her daughter guiltily. She knew that she wasn't a great mother, and that her daughter probably thought she didn't want her. That couldn't be farther from the truth. Alv loved her daughter, and wanted her from the moment she found out that she was pregnant. Everything was perfect, her career was taking off, she was engaged to the man she loved whose intelligence matched her own and they were going to start a family. Then _that_ incident happened and he had to leave, not wanting to trouble her or their unborn daughter, saying that when he found the cure he would come back, and if she could wait for him.

And she has waited for him. It's almost been a decade since then.

"Any requests for dinner maman?" Alv snapped out of her thoughts at Fiore's question. Seeing her daughter brought about such pain, almost enough to over shadow the love she felt for her. She was so much like her father, both mentally and physically.

The both of them were no nonsense people, and incredibly intelligent, though Alv liked to think that she had a part to play in it. Alv knew that her intelligence was the result of hard work and hours of going through notes while her flower and love just breezed through everything.

"Maman?"

Alv snapped out of her thoughts to see Fiore's face just inches say from her own, her daughter on the tips of her toes to reach her. It was then she felt the palm on her forehead.

She brushed it away, ignoring the flash of guilt at the she felt at the hurt in her daughters red eyes. "I don't care" she needed to her out of there, "I won't be out for dinner so eat without me." it hurt so much.

~~  
_Dear Tsuna,_

_I am glad that everything worked out for you and that the bullying stopped._

_Thank you. That was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me regarding my condition._

_You weren't hurt to bad from your cooking attempt right? Do you have an electric or gas stove? How have your cooking lessons been going? Do you know any basic recipes so can have? There's not much here in the way of Japanese food._

_Do you like chocolate? I love it. I love the candy version more the cake or any other baked treat. I prefer milk chocolate over dark and white chocolate though. And I hate it when they add fruit fillings in it, it makes everything tasste weird. Hot chocolate is the drink of the gods! It's true. Ancient civilizations used to drink hot chocolate in honor of the gods giving them cocoa beans so it really is the best drink in the world._

_I never thought of being a doctor as following in father's footsteps. I decided to be one before I found out what he did. I've always wanted to be one, or at least a biological scientist._

_Now about Tsunayoshi, you do know he's just a dream to me right?_

_When Tsunayoshi was 12 the ninth leader of the mafia family Vongola sent the hitman Reborn to train the youngest descendant of the organizations first leader to become the tenth._

_Tsunayoshi wasn't much at first appearance, or second or third. He wasn't all that impressive, and Reborn often wondered why the ninth chose the civilian raised Tsunayoshi over his youngest son._

_Tsunayoshi, who had lived his life as a civilian with no excitement did not like Reborns inclusion into his life. He also didn't want to be the next leader of the bloodiest mafia syndicate in the world._

_This caused problems between him and his tutor but Reborn was very persuasive. Before Tsunayoshi knew it he was on the rough road to becoming a mafia boss, but he didn't mind it so much as time went on. Before Reborn came along Tsuayoshj was friendless and bullied, his classmates and even his teachers calling him Dame-Tsuna. After Reborn came Tsuna started to gain friends. The first one was an Italian assassin who originally came there to kill Tsunayoshi, but Tsunayoshi saved his life and in return he swore eternal loyalty to Tsunayoshi. The next one was one of his classmates who tried to commit suicide. Tsunayoshi talked him down. After that, he was so impressed with_

_Dame-Tsuna trying to save him that he joined Tsinayoshis group as a friend, and would later become his left hand man. Then another assassin came, but this one was different then the first one. For one he was a child, and another he was after Reborn, not Tsunayoshi. At first the child didn't get along with anyone, but after spending time with Tsunayoshis mom he calmed down. But that didn't mean everything went back to normal, the child had a time machine in the shape if a bazooka, that when it hit someone it would transport them ten tears into the future, switching themselves with their older self._

_That's all I will say for now as this is getting too long._

_Be careful around the stove._

_Sincerely,_

_Delacour Fiore_

_PS: These letters take too long to get to one another. Do you have an email account? You can email me and we won't have to wait such a long time. You can email me at_

_FlowerD ._

_PPS: Tell you mother I said "you are welcome"._

**From: Tsu_S27 **  
**To: FlowerD **  
**Subject: Did it work?**

Is this you sempai?

**From: FlowerD **  
**To: Tsu_S27 **  
**Subject: it's me**

It's me.

~~  
Using email the two of them kept in much closer contact, emailing the other every day.

After a while Fiore ran out of things to tell Tsuna about the anime and started moving on to more personal things. How her day went, her relationship with her mother, her non-existent father to how she thought lions were the absolute cutest but loved alligators since they were so old and was speculated on actually being the last remaining dinosaur.

Likewise Tsuna told her things that he never really told anyone else like his crush in Kyoko-chan, (Fiore (she told him to drop the sempai as they got to know each other) complained about that since she just sounded like a younger version of Tsunas mom from what she knew. Tsuna sadly couldn't refute that), how he was doing horrible in school.

When she heard about how bad he was doing she tried to help him. His grades steadily improved in English and his Japanese comprehension class due to her telling him to write to her in those languages. He even learned a little French. His science and math scores steadily went up to where he was making C's and the occasional B's in all of his classes with the exception of history.

Eventually, over the years Tsuna forgot about Fiore's strange 'dreams' about a boy with his name and crazy life.

It was too bad. It might have helped him with what came next.

~~  
"Ciaossu. I am the home tutor Reborn" the infant greeted Tsuna from on top of him.

Tsuna wheezed as the baby out pressure in his chest. For such a small person the baby sure was heavy.

"I heard that" black eyes glared down at him and the pressure got worse-if that was even possible.

'Did he just read my mind?'

"Yes".

While trying to adjust to the fact that he now has a tutor-a _baby_ tutor- Tsuna tried to understand the niggling feeling in the back of his mind.

Why was the name Reborn so familiar?

~~  
**From: Tsu_S27 **  
**To: FlowerD **  
**Subject: Advice please.**

Flower-chan

Do you think I need a tutor? I'm getting mostly Bs and Cs, and while it's no A I don't think I'm doing too bad.

Kaa-chan hired a tutor and that's why I am asking. He's weird, and barely 30 minutes after I met him I was stripped down to my boxers. He even made me confess to Kyoko-chan.

I made her cry. ㈶2 and then I ended up getting challenged to a duel by the kendo captain so that he could regain Kyoko-chans honor. I won surprisingly.

What should I do?

Sushi-kun

~~  
Fiore snickered as she finished reading the email. Her nickname for Tsuna never seized to amuse her. Back when she first instructed Tsuna to write to her in English he misspelled his name. Instead of Tsunayoshi (yes, she did make him spell out his entire name) he spelled it as Sushi, and she never let him forget it. Thus the nickname Sushi-kun was born.

Of course she wasn't completely unfair. Fiore allowed Tsuna to call her flower like her mother. Thankfully flower was nowhere near as embarrassing as Sushi-kun, much to Tsunas concretion.

Still, there's something about the scenario that seems familiar...

"Fiore come down! There's a surprise for you!"

Fiore startled, not expecting her mother to call her down.

Her relationship with her mother has grown exponentially these past few years ever since she started writing to Tsuna. It was amazing, when she thought about it, how much she's changed these past few years. She went from somebody who could honestly care less about others and had little patience for anybody to a person who, while not a bleeding heart would at least stop to help someone.

"Yes maman?" Fiore stopped in surprise at the entrance to the living room. Her mother was holding a brown package, smiling widely with tears gathering in the corner if her eyes.

"It's from your papa" Alv said excitingly, smiling widely.

Though Fiore felt nothing about her nonexistent father in this life, there was still some disappointment over him not being here. Even with those feelings she can't help but smile at her mother's excitement. It was infectious.

"What is it?"

Alv brought the package to the small coffee table in the living room.

"I don't know". She peeled the tape off and opened the box. There were two more boxes inside, each one labeled with one of their names.

Fiore got the one with her name on it, surprised by how light it was despite its large size. She grabbed a pair of scissors and used the blade to nick the tape off. Inside was a green velvet box. Her eyebrows rose. Was this some kind of box prank like those ninjou dolls?

She opened the box and gaped. Inside, resting snug between the crevices was a beautiful ring. A thin gold band thickened to hold on to the most clear emerald gem Fiore has ever seen in both her lives.

Gently she removed the ring and slipped it on her finger, half surprised that it fit.

"It's beautiful" she breathed.

Alv who had finished putting her necklace on smiled at her daughter's reaction. It looks like her love chose the perfect gift.

"It certainly is".

~~  
**From: FlowerD **  
**To: Tsu_S27 **  
**Subject: I laugh at your misery**

Sushi-kun,

Yes, you need a tutor. There's only so much I can help you with online. And last I checked consecutive Ds in history does not give you a C in the class.

You were in your boxers? Either you need to be arrested for public indecency-in which case I'll _go_ to your hearing and laugh at you- or you need to tell your mom that your tutor is a pedophile and needs to be brought to the proper authorities.

So how did you win your fight? Did you duck out of the way and your opponent ran into a wall like they do in the animes?

The strangest thing happened today. We got a package from my father. Maman got a necklace from him while I received an emerald ring. It's very pretty.

That doesn't mean he can buy my affection for him or anything.

...though it was nice to know that he remembered us...

Flower

~~  
Tsunas head banged against the table in the kitchen. Why did that demon tutor of his have to keep involving his friends in this mafia stuff? Can't the baby see that he wants no part of it?

He's had a very busy week. First Reborn comes along and invites Gokudera to Japan with the promise to become decimo if he manages to kill Tsuna, then Yanamoto almost commits suicide, a grenade wielding child named Lambo comes along to kill Reborn and has a bazooka that can allow him to change places with his older self, Reborn poison food slinging ex and Gokuderas sister came along trying to kill him, he got slapped and then made friends with a child obsessed teen girl, and then another child assassin came to kill him-though it was all a huge misunderstanding.

Quite frankly Tsuna was sick of all these attempts on his life.

What made it worse was that he couldn't ask Flower-chan for advice. His new friends have already been dragged into the underworld thanks to Reborn-despite his protests came denials he does know this to be true, that just doesn't stop him from trying-, the last thing he wants is his very first friend to be brought into his when she's half way around the world.

He was happy though that her tou-san had started reaching out. Now if only a certain other useless father will do the same, if only for his wife's sake.

~~  
**From: Tsu_S27 **  
**To: FlowerD **  
**Subject: Please kill me now**

I don't know who I upset in my pervious life, but obviously it's come back to haunt me...

~~  
Fiore burst out laughing when she read Tsunas message. Her poor _poor_ Sushi-kun. He could never catch a break could he?

His birthday was coming up; maybe she should send something to cheer him up?

~~  
(AN: Guys, this is the only AN that's going to interrupt the story. From here on out most of the letters are not going to be answering each other. Just a heads up).

**From: FlowerD **  
**To: Tsu_S27 **  
**Subject: Re: OMG I killed someone!**

Sulfuric acid is a great way to get rid of the body. Want the address to the closest compound that has some?

~~  
Tsuna smiled as he retrieved the box Flower-chan had sent him. It was nice to get something on his birthday after celebrating Reborns.

Tsuna opened the plain white shipping box that has bold letters saying it was from France. Inside was a small leather white box. He gaped a bit when he saw it.

Resting snug on its circular holder was a metal watch, the hands moving staying still. Tsuna ran the pads of his fingers over the smooth metal. He frowned when he felt a differing sensation on the back if the watch. He turned it over and smiled.

_'Never forget what makes you, you.  
-Flower'_

~~  
**From: Tsu_S27 **  
**To: FlowerD **  
**Subject: Is it right?**

_Flower-chan, I'm conflicted right now. There was this guy that was hurting a lot of my classmates in order to get to me. I fought him and won but not before finding out why he did what he did. People hurt him bad Flower-chan, really bad. And he wanted to use me to get to them._

The police came and brought him to jail, but was it the right move to let them take him?

Tsunas head dropped as he finished the email and prepared to send it to Fiore. The situation with Mukuro made him very uncomfortable. After hearing what the teens companions said about their past Tsuna had asked Reborn what they were talking about.

Reborn told him bluntly that the Estraneo, the famiglia that Mukuro and co came from was known in the underworld for doing inhuman experimenting on children before they were wiped out by one of their test subjects.

It wasn't until then that he realized just how dangerous, how convoluted the world he was slowly entering was. It horrified him

He never wanted to be able to say something like that so blandly like Reborn had.

So, knowing now what those three had went through, was it right to leave them in a mafia prison?

~~  
Fiore bit her lip as she read Tsunas problem. She was worried about her friend. Lately many if his letters had included things like fights that he had gotten into or what his crazy tutor made him do.

In both her lives she's never come close to a scenario close to this that wasn't a tv series.

Maybe her mother had something to say?

"Mamon" she knocked on her mothers labs door gently.

She flinched at the crash she heard through the door and the barely audible "coming!" That her mom shouted.

"Fiore is something wrong?" Her mother asked when she opened the door and stepped outside. Her usual bun was messed up and there were bags under her eyes and a noticeable slouch in her shoulders.

Fiore felt guilty for disturbing her for a moment but brushed it aside. At least she wasn't asleep.

"If someone had a real good reason for attacking a lot if people but the people were not related to the reason why is it-oh, never mind" Fiore said. Saying out loud made it really obvious that it wasn't right.

Her mother gave her a 'you're-crazy-but-I-love-you-anyway' look and asked "was there anything else?"

Fiore sheepishly shook her head and her mother shut the door.

~~  
**From: FlowerD **  
**To: Tsu_S27 **  
**Subject: why?**

_Why do you keep getting in fights Sushi-kun? Just about every email I get from you now has you in a fight with someone. I'm worried._

Tsuna slumped in his chair. Looking back he has mainly been talking to her about her fights and complaining about things he really couldn't talk to the others about. His fear about not living up to Gokuderas expectations, worry about not being worthy of Yamamotos friendship, annoyance at Lambos, terror at Hibari-sempais constant urge to 'bite him to death', nii-sans constant shouting and his rapidly declining sanity due to Reborns shenanigans.

Was it any wonder that she was worried? The one about Mukuro probably didn't help matters either.

But Tsuna couldn't help it. Flower-chan was just so easy too.

Maybe-

"She's not involved with the mafia".

"Hhhhhiiiiiieeeee!" Tsuna shrieked as he jumped out of the chair, only to fall flat on his face.

Reborn sat innocently on the desk, his black eyes wide and looking down in him with interest.

"Reborn! Stop sneaking up on me!" Tsuna complained, getting up and rubbing his butt. "Gak!" He ended up back on the ground, Reborn standing on his face.

"You're centuries too early to be ordering me around Dame-Tsuna". Reborn hopped off to stand on the chair.

"OWW...what did you mean Reborn?" Tsuna questioned as he tenderly rubbed his red cheeks.

Reborns smirking stopped and was replaced by a frown. "The girl, Delacour Fiore" he effortlessly pronounced the foreign name, "she has no connection to the mafia. No one knows of her now, but..." He let his words hang.

It took a few moments for Tsuna to understand what rRebirn was saying.

If he kept contact with Fiore-chan, then she could be targeted. Was it worth it?

~~  
Fiore gently tapped the edge of her pen against her desks surface as she worried her lower lip.

Something wasn't right.

It's been almost a week since she last talked to Tsuna. For most people that wouldn't be long but he's never missed telling her about his day before. Even when he was sick that little idiot would still email her.

Trying to get her mind off from her troubling thoughts Fiore turned the TV on, the news flashing on and casting colored shadows across the walls and on her face.

She hoped Tsuna was ok.

~~  
Tsuna was far from being ok. He's had a horrible couple of weeks. He thought after the whole Mukuro business there would be peace and quiet for a while. Surprise surprise, turns out he was wrong.

Turns out Tsuna wasn't first choice for decimo. Some guy, the kyuudaimes son Xanxus was, and he was not happy that some Japanese civilian kid who hadn't even heard of the Vongola was taking his 'rightful place'. If that wasn't bad enough he brought along all his assassin friends who were considered amount the best in the world.

"Gah!" Tsuna crashed into the cliff, the force of the blow causing him to make a teen sized crater a few feet deep. Cracks formed around the crater and the breaking of solid rock sounded ominously even over the ringing in his ears.

The orange flame on his forehead flickered before dying out, his orange eyes turning good. His body sagged in pain as he was released from DWM and his numerous aches, pains and injuries assaulted his sensitive body.

"Again" Reborn ordered, his squeaky voice easily carrying up to Tsuna. Basil, who stood next to the hitman remained in HDWM, his slate grey boomerang in his hand and ready to go. His blue eyes, changed from his rain flame, glanced worriedly from student to tutor.

"Reborn-sama, perhaps thy should slow down Tsuna-samas pace?"

"No" Reborn was quick to rebuttal, "if Tsuna doesn't master this then he's dead, along with the others".

Tsuna gritted his teeth, and slowly with much shaking, climbed out of his crater and painstakingly made his way back to the others.

He knew this fight was important, knew that if he lost his friends and family and their family would undoubtedly be killed.

It wasn't his intuition, but something told him he had already won.

And he didn't know why.

Tsuna clenched his teeth tightly, anger starting to cloud his mind as Giannini and Reborn explained to him and Hayato the cold cruel reality of the future that they found themselves in.

His parents were missing, presumed dead, Takeshis dad murdered, Vongola in disarray, his future self murdered in a peace conference.

"That's not all, there was a death in France that decimo-sama took badly as well now that I think about it" Giannini mused, unaware of Tsunas suddenly tensing form. Gokudera and Reborn didn't miss is, and the former wondered who was in France to garner such a response from his boss and the latter frowned harshly, already suspecting where this was going and not pleased, but aware that his student needed to know.

"Who-who was it?" Tsuna demanded. 'Please not Flower-chan' he thought, unable to hear it if it was his connection to the French girl that got her killed.

Giannini, unaware of the thoughts going through his listeners minds continued obvious. "I believe her name was Delacour Fiore".

Tsuna felt his world come crashing down, his knees buckled underneath him and he fell to the floor. His gold eyes searched for Rebrna ebony black ones, praying that his teacher would deny the crazy inventors words.

Reborns fedora shadowed his face, and Tsuna knew that this was real. His first friend, his confident, the one he could tell anything to, was dead.

"Whose this girl!" Gokudera demanded, upset to see his precious juudaime look sad and a bit out out that he knew nothing about this girl who obviously meant a lot to his boss.

"She's been dame-Tsunas pen pal since he was six and is his first friend" Reborn answered after Tsuna stayed quiet in shock.

Giannini remained quiet, realizing that his callous and unthought out words had hurt the younger version of his leader.

Reborn, fed up with Tsunas silence kicked him, the brunette head snapping back from the force of the light-for Reborn- kick.

"Stop moping Dame-Tsuna. You can't change what's happened here...but you can stop it from happening in the past".

"That's right juudaime!" Gokudera explained, catching onto the hitmans thoughts, "all we have to do is prevent it from happening in the past!"

For the first time since he ended up in this screwed up future, hope entered Tsunas gold eyes.

Reborn and Hayato were right. While Fiore might be dead in this timeline, something which pains him surprisingly more than the knowledge that his parents were likely dead, she was still very much alive in their time.

~~  
"I must admit Tsunayoshi-kun, you put up much more of a fight then I thought you capable of" Byakuran said, flapping his sky flame wings to keep himself airborne. "I wonder if it's because of that girl, the one with the flowery name" he sing songed.

Tsuna startled, not expecting that.

"What was her name again...Fiore-chan right" Byakuran smiled, a lifting of his lips that made him look angelic with his white hair and strange purple eyes and white wings. He was anything but to his opponents, who glared at him, Tsunas sudden glare even giving Xanxus's a run for his money.

"Why...why did you kill her? She was innocent! She didn't have anything to do with the Vongola!" Tsuna demanded, his fists clenched at his side. Even his hair bristled.

Byakuran grinned a grin full of malicious intent and insanity. "But she was Tsunayoshi-kun" Tsuna gave him a confused look. "She was connected to you after all...but she would have caught my attention regardless".

Tsuna had a confused expression on his face. "Why would you be interested in her?"

"I've seen many different dimensions Tsunayosgi-kun, in fact I've seen the all. It's a curious thing when in every dimension someone has always existed in a different form, to come across someone who has never appeared in any but one".

Tsunas eyes widened as he got what the other was saying.

"That's right...this dimension is the only dimension where Delacour Fiore has every existed".

From outside the fighting area Reborns frown tilted downward, analyzing the new data he got. This information bore further investigation.

~~  
"A major earthquake hit Japan early yesterday afternoon. Thankfully there were no injuries, though many buildings in cities around Japan were destroyed.

According to reports the earthquake seemed to originate from the small city of Namimori. Experts are calling this a freak incident as there was no evidence of any tectonic movement..."

Fiore listened half heartedly to the news report covering Japan's earthquake, secure in the knowledge that Tsuna was alright.

Over the years that she's been in this reincarnated life her memories from her pervious life have slowly trickled away, leaving only the most profound. As of now, at the age of fifteen all Fiore could remember with any sort of clarity was her name, Kathy, her parents and the overwhelming urge to be a doctor.

Something told her that there was something important that she was forgetting, something that would answer her questions

Fiore only wished that she could figure what that 'something' was.

~~  
After visiting Takeshi in the hospital Tsuna went home, conflicted, unsure and worried.

It's barely been a week since he and the others came back from the past and already things were starting to head south again.

It wasn't fair. They just stopped a madman in the future-'killed really' Tsuna thought darkly- and perhaps it was naïve of him, but Tsuna had honestly thought that was the end. No more fighting for a while except for when the others got into it.

It wasn't to be. Takeshi was in the hospital with a cracked spine, the doctors were unsure if he would ever fully recover.

And though Tsuna felt guilty about thinking about it, he couldn't help but believe that it was the transfer students that made up the Shimon famiglia.

He doesn't know why he thinks that, it wasn't his intuition that told him that initially, but after the thought formed in his head said intuition started screaming that it was right.

Reborn said to trust his intuition, but there was no way that Enma-kun and his family were behind his friends injuries! There was no way! Enma-kun was his friend!

Then why was this bad feeling deep inside of him growing the closer it got to the inheritance ceremony?

He wished he could ask Fiore about this and get some advice in what to do. But Tsuna made a promise to himself and his first friend, that he would cut off all ties with her do that she would be safe. So that nothing like what happened on the future could come to pass.

It was so hard, harder then he had imagined it would be.

~~  
**From: FlowerD **  
**To: Tsu_S27 **  
**Subject: Sushi-kun~**

It's been a while. Did something happen and that's why you are not writing back.

**From: FlowerD **  
**To: Tsu_S27 **  
**Subject: Hello?**

Sushi-kun! What's going on? Why at you not responding?

**From: FlowerD **  
**To: Tsu_S27 **  
**Subject: ...**

Tsuna? Did I do something wrong?

~~  
Nana held the letter, surprised. Very rarely did she ever receive a letter. Usually the only ones she got were from her beloved when he was away from civilization like the time he was in Antarctica.

She opened the letter, wondering why the return address was so familiar.

_Sawada-San_

_I am sorry to bother you. You probably don't remember me but my name is Fiore and I have been Tsunas pen pal for the past years. He hasn't been responding so I was wondering if everything is ok?_

_If it's not to much of a problem could you tell me what's going on?_

_Thank you._

_Sincerely,_  
_Delacour Fiore_

Nana blinked. Now she remembered. This as the girl that told her Tsu-kun to admit he was being bullied and was His first friend. She frowned, it wasn't like her son to not be responding. Now that she thought about it Tsu-kuns rants about his friend have gone done these past few months. Maybe he hasn't had enough time to reply to her with his newly busy social life?

Nana nodded to herself. When Reborn gets back she will ask him to go a bit easier on her son so that he could reply to his friend.

~  
"I'm a bit too old for a pen pal now don't you think kaa-san?" Tsuna said when Nana asked him if he was going to respond to Fiore's emails.

Nana gripped the hand written letter the foreigner had sent her and tried nt to frown at her son. He was being very stubborn, something she was sure he had inherited from his papa. Usually she would be over the moon about her Tsu-kun resembling her beloved in any way but now...

"But you've been friends with her for years Tsu-kun...she's your first friend" Nana told her son, but by the stubborn set in his jaw she knew she had lost.

She left the room, preparing to respond to the French girls letter in a way that doesn't make her son look bad. She may not agree with his choice but he was still her son, and she didn't want him burning bridges.

~~  
Tsuna sighed and collapsed onto the bed. Reborn hopped on after him.

"Maman was very upset" he told Tsuna, his voice lacking any judgment.

"I know...I want to reply to Fiore, but I don't want to get her involved with the mafia. You heard what Byakuran said in the future...it's not safe for her to be involved with me, even though she's half the world away".

Reborn said nothing, pulling his fedora down to shadow his face.

From what his contacts have found on the girl, keeping away from her wouldn't do anything but delay the inevitable. But it was his students choice.

Even if he didn't agree with it.

~~  
It's been five years since Fiore has heard anything from Tsuna. A week after she sent her letter to his mother she got a reply stating that Tsuna was working through some issues at the moment.

After a year she gave up on waiting for a reply and moved on with her life. It wasn't like her entire world revolved around the foreign teen.

She was in college now, going at an accelerated course in biological science with a minor in pharmacology. She would graduate in a few months.

Despite being twenty years old she still lived with her mother, Alv having grown mellow with age. Fiore still hadn't met her father, not that she cared much.

"Fiore! There's a letter for you!"

The college student stopped working n her paper and frowned. A letter? She got up and went into the kitchen where her mother was attempting to cook.

Her mother glanced up from the pot she was stirring. "It's over on the table...do you know anyone from Italy?"

Fiore's eyebrows furrowed. Italy? She doesn't know anyone from there.

she glanced the the address and marveled at the curvy penmanship and what was undoubtedly expensive paper.

She opened the letter and was again surprised, but this time from the fact that it was written in French instead of Italian o even English.

_Dear Fiore-chan,_

(Her eyebrows rose. That was a Japanese suffix. Could it-?)

_I'm not sure if you remember me but it's Sushi-kun...Sawada Tsunayoshi. It's been a long time since we last wrote one another, and I understand if you don't want to talk to me. I just stopped talking to you with no explanation, and for that I apologize. No amount of apologies can probably make up for the pain I caused you years ago._

_I know it's sudden, but I want to see you. Do you remember all the plans we had when we were younger? About meeting each other? If you can forgive me, there's a plane ticket to Italy where we can meet up. Everything is paid for, including any extra luggage you may pack._

_I hope to see you soon._

_Sushi-kun_

Fiore stared at the plane ticket. It was a first class ticket to Vienna, Italy with any flight plan. Along with it was a notice from the company that asks if she could give them at least a weeks' notice before she uses it so that they can reschedule someone else's flight.

What was she going to do?

Alv, who has been watching the different emotions play on her daughter face since she touched the letter decided to intervene at the lost and confused look Fiore now sported.

"That wasn't the only letter we received in the mail today...we also received one from your father".

Fiore's red eyes snapped towards her in shock and Alv couldn't blame her. It's been years since they last received anything from him. And she could tell her mother was excited by the noticeable sparkle in her eyes.

"He sent something?" She questioned.

Alv nodded seriously, but the smile on her face betrayed her pleasure.

"He sent plane tickets for your next break. He really wants to meet you".

Plane tickets again?

"Why doesn't he just come here?" Fiore questioned annoyed. The man had never bothered to come visit- weird disease included- so the least he could do was come here instead of making them go to wherever he was. Speaking of- "where do the tickets go to?"

"Italy" her mother announced.

Fiore felt her stomach drop. Italy again?

~~  
The letter clenched in his hands was smooth, a barely there discoloration in the previous pure white paper and the slightly dimmer black ink printed in straight lines.

Tsuna read the letter again, berating himself as to how he could forget something like _this_ and for allowing someone like _Reborn_ to find it out realize what it meant instead of him.

Not to mention the complete invasion of privacy by his advisor.

"You're still an idiot dame-Tsuna, not remembering something like this" Reborn stated, casually leaning against the wall of Tsunas office, his trademark fedora shadowing his face.

The mafia don smiled slightly at him at the reappearance of that name. Reborn really was the only one who called him that, the name calling having been stopped when his mother chewed out the school for its apparent 'pro-bullying' policy. She had even gotten Nezu fired much to Tsunas happiness.

"It's been a long time since the two of us past spoke...and we've never met each other...the only thing I know is that she's a French albino."

Reborn snorted. "Judging by what you now know about her, Delacours probably known what you looked like before you even sent that letter."

Tsuna stayed quiet. They lapsed into a silent contemplative atmosphere.

"Reborn" Tsuna said, breaking the silence. His ex-tutor (though the hitman would beg to differ on the ex part) gave him his attention. "Regardless of what happens of this meeting, don't drag Fiore into this world. She's lived as a civilian all her life and I don't want to mess it up".

Reborn remained quiet, assessing how serious his boss was through black eyes before smirking. "I give you my word that _I_ won't drag her into this life."

Tsuna frowned at the wording but accepted Reborns word. After all if Reborn couldn't do anything everything should turn out alright right?

Tsuna held back a shiver as his intuition screamed at him. This wasn't going to be easy.

~~  
Italy wasn't much different from France Fiore realized as she walked out of Italy's international airport. The cars were the same, the people were the same, despite a slightly darker skin tone, and the looks she received from the citizens for her 'strange' appearance were the same.

Her mother was beside her, nearly bursting with unmitigated excitement, though Fiore was really the only one who could tell. To everyone else she looked like a sophisticated and cold lady.

"It's been so long since I was last in Italy"

"You've been here before?" Fiore asked curiously.

"This is where I met your father."

Fiore nodded distractedly as a particular person caught her interest. It was an older man with spiky green hair and sharp features, a barely there scruff on his chin and large glasses that strangely enough seemed to suit him. He wore a white lab coat over a green dress shirt and crooked white tie and black dress pants. It wasn't that he had green hair that caught her attention -she had gotten used to that- but that he was staring right at them. Or maybe it was the alligator at his feet that had everyone at a fearful distance from him.

It didn't take long for her mother to spot him.

"Verde" she called as she walked towards him, dragging Fiore with her.

"Alv" he greeted before turning green eyes towards her. "Fiore, it's nice to finally meet you."

Fiore returned the greeting. With how cordial he was being, it didn't feel anything like a father/daughter meeting for the first time.

But then again what would she know.

~~  
"You can come out now Mukuro" Tsuna called from his desk as he finished signing the last of that particular stack of paperwork.

The corner of the room wavered for a moment before his mist guardian faded out of the shadows, smirking at him.

"Tsunayoshi" he greeted, his trident in hand.

"Was there something bothering you?"

"No, I just thought that you wanted to know that that French girl you've been waiting for has arrived here."

Gold eyes widened. "I haven't gotten a report about her using the ticket" the don muttered, searching the various papers on his desk.

"Kufufufu I guess she bought her own ticket here."

Tsuna resisted the urge to pout.

"That's not the most interesting thing though...it's whose she's with." Mukuro showed him an illusion of the meeting at the airport.

Tsuna nearly cursed, rushing out of his seat, yelling thanks to his mist guardian as he dialed the number of his personal driver.

He knew Reborn had been up to something concerning his friend, but he thought the promise would be enough to stop his wayward advisor from doing something.

He would work out how Reborn manage to convince Verde of all people to do his bidding later. Right now he had to get to Fiore before they managed to get her to agree to something.

~~  
After their initial greeting the three of them went to a local restaurant that her father favored, and since it was a nice day they were eating outside. However, Fiore just couldn't shake the feeling that she's seen him before. It was frustrating.

"Where do you work" she asked curiously.

"Vongola Corporation" he answered.

"Really? Vongola?" Her mother asked shocked.

Vongola corp was a new business that seemed to bloom overnight a few years back. It had its hands on everything from medical research and pharmaceutical drugs to high tech and innovation. The CEO was reclusive so no one knew who he was.

Fiore never could quite put her finger on it but there was something about them that was so very familiar, a lot like what was happening right now with her father.

"Verde" someone said and Fiore startled, not paying attention to anyone getting close to their table.

The man was very good looking, about her age dressed in a sharp suit with an orange dress shirt and tie. He had spiky brown hair and narrowed gold eyes, though that could be from the glare he was leveling at her father. The one thing that stood out though was that he was Asian.

"Tsunayoshi" her father sighed, "shouldn't you be off signing paperwork of something?"

Tsunayoshi ignored him. "How did Reborn convince you to do this?"

Fiore startled at the name Tsunayoshi. Could this be her childhood pen pal?

Then her eyes widened. Did he say Reborn? As in the name of a person? Her red eyes switched from Tsunayoshi -Sushi-kun her mind whispered- to her father, mentally de-aging him, and the name Reborn...

'No way' she thought as the two men fought verbally.

"I don't appreciate you barging in on my meeting with my family" Verde responded coolly.

"And I don't li-wait, did you say family?" Tsuna asked confused.

"This is Alv Delacour, my wife and our daughter Fiore."

Fiore ignored them, paling as she remembered the letters she sent him as a child about her 'dreams', age old memories from another life coming to the forefront the more she looked at the two of them.

"I'm sorry Verde" Tsuna said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "I thought Reborn had convinced you to do this. Fiore is my childhood friend and pen pal and Reborns been trying to convince me to bring her into the family"

"You've known each other since you were children?" Verde muttered.

"Oh, so you're the boy she was always writing too" Alb said in realization.

Tsuna nodded before taking in his friend, seeing her in person for the first time.

"Flower-chan, it's nice meeting you in person" he said, holding out his hand and kissing hers when she gave it to him.

Fiore couldn't resist blushing at his actions.

'This really is happening' she wondered distractedly. Fiore couldn't believe this was happening. There weren't any signs, well there were some but if you were reborn into an anime you would at least expect there to be obvious signs wouldn't you? Receiving a letter from a Sawada Tsunayoshi really wasn't a great hint.

"Really Dame-Tsuna" a deep voice that made shivers in both good and bad ways across her spine spoke. Another man appeared, dressed even more fancily then Tsuna with spiky black hair and eyes, surly sideburns and a fedora with a green chameleon resting on the edge. "We have a few questions" the hitman-and she knew he was a hitman as his appearance- just hit the fact she was in the Katekyo Hitman reborn world even more, "about the letters you sent Tsuna."

There was only thing going through Fiore's mind as the full ramifications of her actions years ago hit.

'Oh shit!'

~~  
**AN**: Well, there's a wrap. So an SI OC who doesn't realize they've been reborn into an anime and interacts with a main character.

Dae of the Past I am so so sorry this is so late, but happy Bday :3 Hope you liked :3

As usual all mistakes are mine.

If you are a bit confused as to why the letters pretty much screwed Fiore over, it's because she was telling tusn all about his future years before it actually happened. Now reborn and Tsuna are of the opinion that she can see into the future, and Reborn wants to bring her into the family to use that talent to the Vongolas advantage.

I ended it there because I thought what happened next would be better left to your imagination.

**Ciao ciao**


End file.
